


【翻译】Wander On

by Ladyboo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyboo/pseuds/Ladyboo





	【翻译】Wander On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wander On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813094) by [Ladyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyboo/pseuds/Ladyboo). 



**警告** ：有SK/MK/3P，但CP不是重点；有non-con和雏妓，同样不是重点，但是阅读请小心。原文相当意识流，意译严重（经作者同意）。  
（我好像总是被一些奇怪的短文戳中奇怪的点。）  
  
  
**Wander On**  
Ladyboo  
  
  
他几乎没有听见那个声音。  
  
那几乎淹没在Winona的哭泣声中，淹没在逃生舱引擎的轰鸣声中，淹没在拥挤不堪的惊惶呼喊声中的那个声音。这里有太多喧嚣，那么多那么杂乱的喧嚣，充斥他的耳际，让他的指尖都战栗。然而不知如何，他仍然听见了那个声音。  
  
一声小小的安静的呜咽，一个摇曳的微弱的音符，如此轻易就可能会被他错过，被所有那些杂音吞没。而他几乎就错过了……但是它就在那里，即使恐惧已经渗入他的骨髓他的心脏，George几乎要因一个全然不同的理由落泪。  
  
那个啼哭的婴儿是他的。那是他的幼子，他的骨血，他永远无法拥抱的，永远无法看着他长大的男孩。  
  
他仍然向着Winona微笑，看着她紧紧抱着那个小小的襁褓，在他们为他决定名字时几乎哭泣出声。  
  
他还有那么多的问题，关于他小小的男孩；他想要知道的那么多。  
  
但是Winona在哭，而他没有时间了，他看着她的脸消失在一片白色静噪中，然后一切终结。  
  
然而宇宙，宇宙还在这里，即使他所见的已与他所记忆的再无相似；银河星系和其中的人们突然如此不同。他的身体消失了，他的意识如此自由，他现今所知所理解的无限，那感觉太过强烈到让人头痛欲呕。一段遥远的星舰爆炸的记忆，一个曾经是他妻子的女人的哭泣……但是太多的可能充斥他周身的一切，太多的宇宙和维度，他从不曾想象过的存在。  
  
\---  
  
五岁：Winona嫁给一个呼吸酸臭的男人，指节上有太多伤痕，声音里充满暴戾。他认出了这么多年后的Sam，已经长大了的男孩，与Winona相像到让他心痛。一个瘦小的孩子仰头直盯着那醉鬼，然而他无处能寻到Winona，屋子漆黑，墙壁肮脏。那双蓝得过分的眼睛，与他曾经拥有过的太过相似的眼睛，如此清晰可辨，他的男孩，他勇敢的小家伙。  
  
三十岁：外星人的苍白淡绿和地球人温暖的古铜色泽，与他的儿子如此相异，紧贴着Jim的肌肤，将他困在他斜卧的床。名为Spock的瓦肯人双唇间轻柔的呼吸抚在他的咽喉，名为Leonard的地球人些微的口水痕迹蹭在他的肩膀，但是他的宝贝并不在意。他躺在黑暗里，手指在George无法辨认的平板上穿梭，静谧的愉悦跳跃在他的每一次呼吸。  
  
二十岁：他的男孩笔直地坐在富丽堂皇的巨大桃心木王座上，鲜红的天鹅绒包裹在他身侧。他碧蓝的双眼遥远空茫，双唇抿成一条紧绷的线，他的Jim看起来被他小麦色短发上的白金皇冠压得不堪重负。他的男孩望向一边，挥手屏退了一个试图禀报的人，他的整个身体几乎都被那王座和皇冠所吞没。  
  
十三岁：尖锐的指甲划过他的男孩的肌肤，Jim的眼睛在他脸颊的瘀伤中是一种深陷的幽蓝阴影的颜色。他的身体被饥荒折磨得瘦骨嶙峋，他的唇角挂着一种幼兽的咆哮，还有更小的孩童紧贴在他的幼子的身侧，与他一般的饥肠辘辘。Jim冲着一个男人模糊的身影低吼，张开双臂绷紧肩膀将所有的孩子护在身后。  
  
二十五岁：Jim脸上是尖锐的笑容，腰间悬着相位枪；焦痕和伤疤横过他金色的肌肤。他留着长发，身着迥异于星舰的制服，与他所有曾见的版本同样不曾丝毫松懈。他身侧的瓦肯人有着同样的长发和致命的危险，在Jim的喉间印下轻柔的吻痕；“格杀勿论”的通缉仿佛勋章一般佩戴在他们的名下，他们的舰员被标记为强盗和窃贼。  
  
十岁：他的男孩歪歪斜斜地倚靠在墙边，瘦弱不堪，衣着暴露，叼着香烟，碧蓝的双眸隐在浓重的眼影间。性交易的污秽如水般顺着他纤细的身躯滑落，他冲着巷口满身铜臭的男人拧胯展示他的身体，甜蜜情色的话语从他唇间轻易流泻，他扑闪着长长的睫，用一种舞蹈般的流畅姿态倾身向前。  
  
二十二岁：他的男孩一身光鲜的细条纹西装，指尖把玩着一支沉重的枪。黑名单勋章夹在他的钱夹，鲜血溅在他的发间。弹孔点缀着他的身体，Jim透过耳际的通信器咆哮出命令，然后为那回复绽出一个潮湿嗜血的笑。  
  
十八岁：无窗的酒吧里萦绕着古旧的旋律，空气里浸透烟草的味道。威士忌和走私酒在Jim的胃里灼烧，他将头向后仰去肆意地笑，拥着他旋转的棕发男人用指尖描画过他赤裸的肌肤。他的男孩的每一寸呼吸都透露着属于他陌生时代的禁令，和Jim共舞的男人唤他Darling。  
  
他的孩子是个国王，他的孩子是个舰长，他的孩子是个情人，他的孩子是个娼妓。他用自己的身体庇护旁人，他张开双腿以喂养他和他的孩子。他的手指扣下扳机，他的命令尚未离口便有人头落地。他是个海盗，他是个特工，他在一个亲吻里流泪哭泣，他面对着死亡放声大笑。Jim是任何的可能，Jim是一切的存在，Jim是他确定他不应是的所有，Jim是个出生在太空永无可能逃离父亲阴影的男孩。  
  
如果亡者还能落泪，George定会痛哭，他仍能记得自己灵魂的回响在他并无法真正感知的悲痛中焚烧。他的宝贝会在没有他的世界成长，他会成长为一个他永远无法熟悉的男人，一个他永远无法拥抱的孩子。一枚燃烧的灵魂，刀锋般尖锐的思维以及永存不灭的渴求。  
  
George看着他的宝贝所有的人生，所有他永远无法得知的可能，他的每一片灵魂的碎屑都想要悲泣，在太阳风的辐射中散落成尘。  
  
End.


End file.
